


ASOS [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin), Thimblerig



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Podfic ofASOSby JadesfireAuthor summary:We don't know who we are until we see what we can doMartha Grimes~~After The Battle of New York, the whole world has seen what the Avengers can do. They've seen it in person, and on their TVs and in a thousand grainy clips taken on shaking cell phones. And now, the Avengers can see it too.





	ASOS [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011662) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 

Stream or download [_ASOS_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011662) by [Jadesfire]() at [GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ixJQnR6pbxO2_U28p67XsmZESf9_1wi4/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 00:42:09

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Collaborate with one or more podficcers." 
> 
> Thank you, Jadesfire for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Thank you, Thimblerig for recording this with me!


End file.
